Protecting My Love and Son
by x.AnimeFreakForever.x
Summary: Summaries are not really my thing but it takes place during the Blue Exorcist Movie. Rin finally master his flames and brother needs his help. One-shot if people want I will write a sequel
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Yaoi fanfiction which is boyxboy. If you don't like that you should hit the back bar. This will be the first story I have ever posted and feedback would be nice. I look forward to hopefully posting more. Please comment :) It is a YukioxRin pairing which are just amazing. Enjoy the story and I am looking for someone to proofread for me if they so wished. Sorry for any grammatical errors I have made. Enjoy! I do not own any one in this story as much as I wished I did**

Coal Tar were floating everywhere. Yukio and Rin were helping the two young boys climb the tower to escape farther harm. Fear was thick on the air and all Yukio could think was saving Rin. He loved his brother and could not stand to lose him after coming so far. All of a sudden the tower started to collapse and he went sliding. Just as he thought all hope was lost Rin grabbed onto him. "You ain't dying on me yet we still have a ways to go brother!" Rin hefted him up to stand by the two boys.

Rin looked around trying to figure out what to do. It seemed all hope was lost and all he could hope was Usamaro was safe. He wasn't going to let his adopted son get hurt or these boys and Yukio. Yukio and Usamaro where his life. He looked to a tower in the distant and felt his heart stop. There was his son trying to be brave and help everyone.

"No!" tore from Rins lips as he saw that. He checked Yukio and the kids and then sprang into the air. No more innocent lives would be lost because of him. He unleashed his sword Kurikara and used his strength to jump from building to building thill he swept his son into his arms. "Usamaro are you ok?" he asked shakily. "Yes Rin, I just want to help save everyone." Usamaro whimpered. "Usamaro your like my son and I can't let harm fall to you, I already failed with my father but never again let me do the protecting" Rin spoke urgently.

Rin steady Usamaro and stood up tall. This ended here! He unleashed his flames to there full capacity. In the face of life and death he finally understood the old man gained his control. He was here to help not destroy with this curse he was given-ed. He sent his flames outward from his body and kept in mind the innocent people around him. He told the flames to attack all any demon that was causing harm to innocent lives. The flames licked outwards and destroyed every demon and every Coal Tar in the air.

Yukio stood in awe of the power his one love wielded. It was outstanding. All of the sudden the flames flew towards him and he shielded the kids in fear that his brother had no control. He froze when they tickled and wrapped around them as a protective dome. He stood and watched his brother wield them with ease. "So he finally mastered them has he" whispered to himself. Yukio watched to destruction of the demons and was glad for everyone safety.

Rin looked over to see his brother out of harms way and picked up his son. He jumped over this his brother and help him take the kids safely down. Once he touched the ground he set Usumaro down and checked the damage. It seemed all the demons where gone. He called his flames back and sheathed Kurikara onto his back. For now it seemed there would be some peace. Slowly people started emerging and looked around. Everyone was blinded by the blue light but was glad everything was settled.

"Rin! Yukio! Usumaro!" Rin looked up at hearing there names yelled. His fellow exwires and teachers where staring at him in awe. "Looks like you mastered those flames kid" Shura grinned as she pulled a beer can out. "About damn time". Rin looked sheepish as he saw the nods from the others. "That was outstanding!" One of them shouted as he blushed a crimson red. "Aw hell that was nothing after all they are mine to control" a grinning Rin laughed off.

Yukio walked over and smiled. "Rin those where impressive lets tend to the wounded and head home we got to talk anyways." Rin shrugged and picked up his son "sure what ever Yuki" Yukio blushed at the kid pet name but shrugged. He checked over Rin and Usumaro first. After that Rin help him find the kids the rescued parents.

-Several tiring hours later-

Rin walked slowly up the steps with a tired Usumaro and laid him down on his bed. He softly closed the door and met Yukio in the kitchen. He looked lost and troubled as Rin approached him. "Rin" he whispered softly. "I've been lying to you and myself for so long I'm so sorry" Rin approached him and sat beside him. "I need your help Rin my powers are trying to awaken and I have no control" Rin looked at him and smiled softly. "I'll help you all you needed to do was ask"

Yukio looked up at Rin and saw the smile. "Are you not mad I didn't tell you sooner?" "Nah how could I be after all you're my little brother and I love you" Rin hugged him maybe a little longer than would have been appropriate and backed away. "Well tired as we are we need to get working. Dress in work clothes and meet me outside just don't wake up Usumaro" Yukio looked at him in confusion the did as he told

Rin paced outside alone to his thoughts. He loved his brother but he knew that he loved him way more than that. Worse yet he could feel the urge to find his mate now that he had a son to care for. Hell he hadn't even told Yukio that he was going to adopt Usuamaro. How could he? I mean Yukio would most likely hate the ideal. Raising a demon child that they found. Still he shrugged Usumaro was his son and he had no doubt that Yukio was his destined mate.

Yukio watched Rin as he came outside. "Rin I'm ready" Rin froze then smiled. "Brother so you know I'm going to raise Usumaro hes like a son to me already" Yukio looked him other and smiled "yeah I can tell and I'll help you" Rin froze and stared at him "you will?" "Yes nii-san" anything for you. You're the reason I'm learning to control my powers and the reason I get up in the morning." Rin thought it through and sighed. "Then I have one more confession to make just don't hate me"

Rin watched Yukio and decided it was to late to back out as Yukio walked closer to him. "I love you more than should be appropriate for brothers. Now that I've adopted Usumaro as my own my demon half is urging for a mate and I see no one other than you that I want." Yukio stared at Rin his wildest dreams came to then hugged him fiercely. "Rin I've always loved you and honestly I'd be honored." Rin gasped then smile hugely as he laughed "guess that settled then lets get training. But first I need to mark you as mine if you would allow that?"

Yukio nodded and bared his neck to his twin brother. He finally felt things looking up. He wrapped his arms around Rins neck and braced his body for the pain to come. Rin wrapped his arms around Yukio waist as his tail curled around his brother's hips. "I'm sorry for the pain I know will follow" Before Yukio could reply Rin sunk his fangs into his brothers collarbone till he tasted blood. He licked the wound clean placed a small kiss on it. Yukio bit his lip when the pain hit but relaxed with his brothers gentle administrations to the wound.

Rin smiled and laughed as he saw the twin tails as his mating mark. "I hope you aren't afraid of the others knowing my mark left twin tails leaving no doubt as to who marked you" Yukio shrugged "I couldn't have found a better mate." All of a sudden Yukio gasped and dropped to the ground writhing in pain. He felt like his body was on fire. "Yukio!" Rin picked his brother up and carried him to the nearest room glad he had cleaned the dorms up.

Yukio shuddered as the fire grew. He never knew such intense pain yet there was this strange tickling sensation. Rin watched slowly in shock as his brother ears grew pointed and fangs sprouted just under his lip. Rin now knew what was going on. "Just relax mate, me marking you must have finally finished awaking you powers" Yukio finally relaxed as the fire faded and felt his tail swish. He sat up and stared at the tail that now adorned his brothers. He laughed.

"These things have their own mind don't they?" "Yea they do enjoy that but that now means you can mark me" Grinned Rin. Yukio slowly stood and then carefully tilted his brothers neck. He loved the anticipated hitch in his brothers breath. He bit down just as his brother had and cleaned the wound up. He rather liked the twin tail mating mark. Rin groaned he was now hot and bothered but as much as he would like to bed his mate he now had training to do. "Yukio as much as I want to fuck you we got to go train."

Rin watched the lust his brother's eyes fade as he nodded. "Yea we do and we have plenty of time with the town needing to be clean-up lets go get started mate" Rin nodded and took his hand as they went out to go train. They have a hard and long ahead of them but it was a road that promised happiness and a loving family at the end of it. After all they already had one son and now that they were mates there would be plenty more kids to come.


	2. Chapter 2: NOTICE

For those who read and liked this story I am going to rewrite it and make it a chapter story. I can't bring myself to delete my first ever posted story and I'm changing the title to Journey Begin so keep your eyes open .The rewrite should be posted this evening if I find time and the following chapters make take time. I am a babysitter and have some health issues to be resolved but I shall post when I can. I look forward to writing my stories and my lovely readers reviews.


	3. Chapter 3: The Link

story/story_ ?storyid=10458622&chapter=1 the link to the rewrite of Protecting My Love and Son


End file.
